HOTR
by Phanatically
Summary: The war wasn't quite as over as everyone had hoped. With the help of old friends Harry finds himself in the rainiest corner of Washington State. Who knew the locals could be so interesting?
1. Nameless

**_A/N:_**

I started writing this story back around the same time I started writing Addiction, if any of you know that story. It's been hiding in my documents for years. I have a huge chunk of the main body started and a head full of ideas. I don't have a purpose behind this story yet, but I'm sure I'll come up with something.

This is a Harry Potter / Twilight crossover. I've taken some liberties within both universes to fit my personal needs and desires. Essentially, I do what I want.

I have some mild plans for a pairing, but you'll have to wait and see which way I'm going. Some SLASH will be had. Radically Accept it, I'm a glutton. Also, this story is all from Harry's POV.

Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get, the more I write. And most likely the faster I'll update. Even if you didn't like my story, please let me know why. I write fanfiction to improve my style, ideas, and to see what mistakes I make.

I don't own nuttin'. Sadly, if I can be honest.

Strap on your safety belts, kids:

 ** _July 21st_**

 _We were foolish when we thought that defeating Voldemort was all that we had to do. We were foolish to believe that everything was okay just because their leader fell. We had believed all we needed was to win the Battle of Hogwarts and the war would be over. We were all fools._

 _The Death Eater's claws dug so far in to the Ministry itself that there was nothing we could do. All of us that were left went back in to hiding as we slowly tried to take the Ministry back._

 _About a month after I defeated the Dark Lord, Ginny was attacked and murdered. Her limp body was paraded around the streets of London, for all to see; Muggles, the Ministry, and especially me. I hadn't known who I was looking at when I first saw them. I saw a nameless face covered in blood, a body soaked with dirt and gore. I fought them all, brought them to their knees before one of them coldly told me that it was Ginny floating 10 feet from the ground. That it was Ginny Weasley's blood they had splattered across the streets of London. I can't remember what happened for an hour after that._

 _I spent weeks running from the Ministry after finding out that I was wanted for the murders of 7 people, including the "blood-traitor", Ginny Weasley. I didn't know what had happened between Ginny and the Ministry, but I suspected that she had nothing to do with whatever she was framed for._

 _It was Neville and Luna who helped me the most after everything was said and done. I knew I had to reach Ron and Hermione, but the Death Eater's knew I would try. Everyone knew I would try. And in all honesty, if Luna hadn't stopped me, I would have tried. I don't know how she knew where to find me. Within 12 hours of my decision to find Ron and Hermione, she had set me up with a passport, a muggle credit card, and a plane ticket to Seattle, Washington, someplace in the United States. I still don't understand everything that has happened, but I trust Luna and Neville with my life._

"Harry?" Luna's soft voice invaded Harry's thoughts as he finished his first entry into his new journal. "Are you ready to get going?"

"Uh, yeah." He sighed, pushing his glasses further up his nose and closing his journal simultaneously.

"Everything will be okay in the end." She placed a small hand on his arm. "Have faith."

"I do, Luna. I just…" Harry sighed sadly. "I'm just a little nostalgic. It's been two months and nothing has gotten any better. We're still at war! How can I just leave when we're in the middle of a war! I feel like I'm abandoning everyone. I feel like I've _failed_."

"Harry, we would have already lost without you." Her soft voice sounded hallow to Harry's ears. The truth in her words frightened him more than the prospect of the fight ahead of them. "Everyone you know and love would have died. What you have done has turned things around for us. We believe in ourselves now; enough to fight back this time. You just need to have faith. No one really believes that you had anything to do with what happened, you know."

Harry sighed, suspecting Luna of being able to read his thoughts and emotions. It was uncanny how accurate she was when pinpointing what was wrong with him. "But it is my fault though, isn't it? It's my fault that Ginny… it's my fault." He stated brokenly as tears welled in his eyes.

"No, Harry." She stated firmly. "It is not your fault." She wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. "No one could ever blame you and you shouldn't either."

"If I had just been better. If I had just…" He tried again, his voice cracked and he attempted to return her hug in vain.

"Just what? Predicted the future? There aren't many people in the whole world who can do that. Let alone predict anything accurate enough to help anything."

She sighed and took a step back, brushing his bangs from his eyes. "Remember, you've done more for the wizarding world than anyone could ever repay you for. You stopped Voldemort twice. Something not even Dumbledore could do. Something no one else could do."

"But I didn't do anything!" Harry argued with a heavy feeling of defeat.

"Never underestimate your contribution. What you have done for us is not something just anyone would be willing to even try."

"What good did that do?" He asked bitterly. "Nothing has changed!" He shouted, his fists balled at his sides.

"Harry Potter don't you dare say that." Luna quipped back, defiance burning in her eyes. "You were there when everyone else had all but given up hope. You never saw what people were like because you were off defeating Voldemort, but I saw it. I saw how hopeless people were starting to feel during that time. But this time it's different. You've given people a reason to fight back. A reason to feel like we can win! We will win because we have to! That is something only you can do!"

"How are we going to win? I can't bloody help by running away!" He began, a horrible ache burning in his chest. "How can I help anyone by doing nothing?"

"You are our leader. You are our inspiration. You are the reason everyone out there is fighting so hard. If the Ministry got their hands on you, we would be lost." Harry felt his head whirl as Luna spoke, her words imbued with so much gravity.

"I, never thought of it that way." He blinked, confused. "How can I be that important? I'm just Harry."

"No. You're Harry Potter, the most powerful and respected wizard in the world."

"I'm not that powerful." Harry could barley suppress the desire to roll his eyes.

"Yes, you are. You're powerful not because of the wand you wield or the spells you know. You're powerful because you have the ability to unite the wizarding world. You have the power to give everyone hope. Hope they wouldn't have had if you hadn't done everything you have. You're more than just the-boy-who-lived, you're an amazing person, a wonderful friend, and finally the bravest person I have ever known."

"Luna…" Harry could feel his throat clench and his words vanish at the conviction in which Luna spoke.

"She's right, Harry. Without you, we'd all be lost." Neville spoke quietly from the door way, causing Harry to jump. "I know you don't want to go to America, but to be honest, it's the best way to keep you safe. And we've got a plan, after all."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"We need to remove you from the game for a while. We need you to stay hidden while we sort everything out!" The round-faced boy placed a fist in his other hand. "We need to take the focus away from conspiracies about you while we bring light back on to what really matters."

"So again you want me to run away and leave everything to you guys? No way!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, you've done your part. You've given up everything to help us!" Neville shouted back. "You're a wanted criminal now. If you stay to fight, you'll become a rebel! They'll label you and tear you down out of fear, like they have time and time again. Let us keep you safe for a change. Let us save you." Neville pleaded causing Harry's heart to sink.

"Nev, I…" Harry began, a small hand touched his arm, causing him to fall silent.

"We need to keep your image as clean as possible. Just because we know you're innocent, doesn't mean that everyone does. There are rumors going around that people think you're just going to become the next dark lord." Neville told him quietly.

"What!" Harry yelled, a look of dread formed across his face. "But that's ridiculous!"

"We know that." Luna replied calmly. "Which is why we need to get you out of here. If you aren't around, they can't pin anything on you."

Harry took in a deep breath, focusing his brilliant green eyes on his friends. "I'll only go if you promise me one thing."

"Alright, what's that then?" Neville and Luna chorused.

"You keep me up to speed with what's going on. I want weekly reports!"

"Harry, we can't." Luna's voice wavered. "We can't have any contact with you at all. We won't even know we've sent you away."

"What?" Harry breathed as his head dropped into his hands. "How will that be possible?"

"As soon as you're safely settled into your new life we've fabricated for you, we're going to ask Hermione to erase our memories of this week. The ministry will want to question us soon, you should know that."

"Hermione?" His head shot up. "We can't go to Ron or Hermione. The ministry expects that!" Panic laced through his voice. "I can't put them in danger!"

"Harry! It's alright, calm down!" Luna pleaded. "We aren't going to tell her why. She's erased my memories for me many times. Often because of.. well, I don't really know why…" Luna said in a very dreamy voice placing a finger to her mouth. "I just know that she does!" A smile graced her lips. "But please, trust us. Neville and I know what we're doing, alright?" She held her hands up, and even larger smile graced her lips "At the very least, trust Hermione's ability to wipe our memories clean!"

A small smile formed on Harry's lips as he shook his head. "Alright, alright. I absolutely trust Hermione's ability to charm you."

"Thanks, now all you need to do is say you trust us on the same level and enjoy your vacation of sorts?" Neville tried in an attempt to make the trip sound positive.

"I refuse to call this a vacation, but I trust you both. Just please, leave yourself a clue incase you need me. I can't just turn my back on the wizarding world."

"Don't worry, Harry, I have a plan for that too." Luna smiled sadly. "Hopefully, it won't come to that."

"Enough worry, Harry, we need to get you to the airy porter." Neville interrupted. "Your flying tin-can leaves soon."

"Tin can?" Harry asked, highly amused. "They're called airplanes."

"Doesn't matter what they're called, they still look like flying hunks of metal." Neville shrugged.

Harry sighed and gathered the rest of his belongings. "Let's get to the airport before I change my mind, then."


	2. Just A Dream

Harry took a deep breath as he stepped towards the doors leading out of the Seattle-Tacoma Airport terminal when a strange, little old man caught his eye. He held a white sign that said " **Jamie Funari** – My friend, the hairiest potter you could ever meet!" Written in green ink with a bright yellow exclamation point.

"Pardon me sir, but do you actually know a Jamie Funari?" Harry asked him, surprised to see the fake name Luna had put on his passport on one of those funny little signs people hold at airports.

"Yes I do, Mr. Funari, and it's lovely to see you made your journey all right. Our friend, _Selene_ ," Harry was vaguely suspicious of the man's exaggeration of the name Selene, but he couldn't place his doubts on any one reason. "Has asked me to meet you here due to extenuating circumstances that are keeping said person at bay. Don't worry, I don't bite." The man rattled off in a jovial tone.

"Err, right." Harry said as he ran a hand through his hair nervously. "May I ask who you are?"

"Certainly, I am Neil Enigme, but feel free to just call me Mr. E, most people do." The small man smiled.

"Alright then." Harry smiled nervously, his hand twitched to release his wand from its holster. "I can't really say I have ever met you before, but from that sign it's safe to say you knew I'd be here?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Funari," Mr. E said mysteriously. "I understand your confusion and I promise I am not a snor-ack." The man said slowly lifting an eyebrow suggestively. "If you know what I mean?"

Harry's eyes brightened when he caught on. "I should hope not, Mr. E, you can only ever find that sort of man in Sweeden."

"Too right you are, Mr. Funari. Too right you are! There's just something about the air that makes people snore so dreadfully!" He chatted happily. "What do you say we go to my car and get headed to Seattle!"

Harry blinked slowly and nodded. "If the woman- Selene was it?"

"Yes, Selene." The little man agreed as he lead the way towards the exit.

"Well, if Selene sent you, I will just have to have faith.." Harry said as he followed a few seconds after.

"I would say that's for the best, who else would be able to help a wandering artist acclimate to a new place! Especially one so young!" He shook his head. "Pottery is a difficult art to master. Knew a wonderful potter when I was young." Glancing back at Harry. "But alas, the two of you look nothing alike!"

Harry shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips. "You can't expect every potter to look the same? After all, none of us make the same pots, right?"

Mr. E laughed as he turned toward the dusk covered car park and slipped a set of keys from his pocket. "right again, Mr. Funari! Right again! Though it is not unheard of for one potter to reflect another. Not unheard of at all." He twirled his keys between his fingers as he glanced at Harry. "How was your flight? I didn't think to ask."

"It was long and a bit bumpy, but mostly long." Harry stated as he scratched his chin in thought. "Luckily I had a book to keep me company."

"Oh? Do tell, what were you reading?" The small man pointed his key fob at a bright red minivan and smiled. He walked toward the passenger-side door when Mr. E called out to him. "American car, Mr. Funari! Unless of course you'd like to drive?" He held out the keys to Harry's dumfounded expression.

"What? Oh right, other side." Harry blushed. "It's best if you drive, I'm not too good at it." He mumbled as he quickly went around to the American passenger side door and climbed in just as Mr. E opened the driver's side door.

"That's a pity." The man said as he pulled out an envelop from his pocket, turning to Harry once both doors were closed. "What am I going to do with this License for one Mr. Harry Porter?" He pulled out a small piece of plastic from the envelop and flipped it through his fingers showing the front to Harry. "I hope you don't mind the photo. No one ever has a good photo on their driver's license."

"Should you be doing this here?" Harry asked nervously, glancing around the car park through the windows. "I doubt I was followed, but you can never be too safe."

"Don't worry, Harry." The man rapped his knuckles on the window nearest him. "These are spelled to make anyone who looks in see ordinary things! Such as putting on our seatbelts or fiddling with the radio before we get started!"

"And I suppose it's sound proof as well?" Harry mused.

"Of course not, my boy. That would make someone suspicious! They can't hear what we're really saying of course, but instead they catch snippets of ordinary, boring conversations which details are forgotten almost as instantly as they are heard if the windows were down or thumping, soft music when they're up." He put his key in the ignition and began to back out of his spot. "It's quite an interesting version of the confundus charm." He stated happily, navigating his way into the traffic leaving the airport.

"You can do that?" Harry asked surprised. "Can you teach me?"

"I could my boy, but magic works differently here." He said, oddly serious. "It's best if you use as little magic as possible for the time being."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he watched other cars drive by.

"Well, America is a big place. There aren't as many magical communities as there are in Europe. We have our fair share in the larger cities, but here in the country side, witches and wizards are rare. The ones who choose to live out here do so for research or their ties with Muggles." Mr. E. explained as he turned on to the expressway. "We have a way of monitoring big magic so that we can find all sorts of people. For the most part the spells are in place to keep a look out for Muggle-born accidental magic, but also on the rare occasion there is something amiss."

"Sounds logical enough." Harry sighed, messing with his hair. "I feel like this is going to be a lot more trouble than I thought it was going to be."

"Don't worry, my boy." Mr. E. smiled, glancing over at Harry's worry-ridden face. "I'm working on slipping in a spell that erases your personal signature from the systems eye should you cast any spells."

"My signature?" Harry's face went pale as he glanced at Mr. E.'s face. "You can track that here? I thought there was only supposed to be a trace on under aged wizards."

"It's not quite like the age-restricting trace." Mr. E replied soothingly. "It's more like a large dome of magic that creates a list of magic for smaller, magic-free areas. Because of our country's size and our small coordinating wizarding population, it would be easy for wizards with foul purpose to get away with crimes without these wards. They are like a recorder or a security camera. A particular event is only kept for a year at a time any way, unless it's important."

"How do they work?" Harry asked nervously.

"They record both the spell used and the magical signature of the caster. Signatures are quite like fingerprints, unique to the witch or wizard who has cast the spell. They will not record simple spells such as the ones used for ordinary household tasks or chores, but anything even mildly dangerous, even a simple hex or jinx, will be recorded. And if anything very powerful or dangerous is used, an alarm goes off alerting the proper authorities."

"Proper authorities? Like an Auror?"

"Not quite, depends on the state, really."

"I don't understand." Harry frowned.

"Well, for most places in Europe you have one Ministry per country. Well, here in the good old US, there's a different type of magical government per state with one large government that oversees everything else, such as deciding the outcome of ethical dilemmas. Depending on the state depends on the laws and the enforcers of said law. We have our general national laws such as don't murder anyone or don't steal from them, but everything else is a state-by-state basis.

"Take love potions for example. It's illegal to use magic to make someone believe he or she is in love with you here in the US as a general rule, but the punishment is based on the state. In Washington state it is a crime punishable with a massive fine, time spent with community service, and if the family in which the witch or wizard you charmed wishes to press additional charges against you, you may end up with a short stint of time in prison."

"What?" Harry stared at the man. "That seems a little excessive."

"Well, here in the US, we take our freedom seriously. Our base, general rule is freedom is granted to those who do not take it from others. If you force someone to fall in love with you, you are violating our code of free will."

Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes with his hands. "I'm too tired to understand this country."

Mr. E. chuckled warmly. "Don't worry, Harry. You'll catch on. It'll take a few weeks before I can erase you from the system, but I must ask that you do not break any of our cardinal rules. You do understand, don't you?"

"Of course, sir. Are you in law enforcement then?"

"I do a little bit of everything!" The jovial man declared as he drove towards the exit. "It's best to not try to figure me out. You do understand the logic, don't you?"

"Err, no. I can't say that I do, sir." Harry admitted. "But I'll respect your wishes."

"Good idea, lad, good idea!" Mr. E. began to drive erratically through traffic, as they came closer and closer to the city of Seattle. "It's also best to keep quiet until we reach my place, please. I hate city driving." He chirped cheerfully. "In good time your questions will be answered!"

Harry sat quietly for the rest of the ride, eyes wide as the cars and scenery seemed to zoom past them. He enjoyed watching the city as they approached and the people milling about the streets.

He noticed the car was beginning to slow down as they neared a small, red-bricked building illuminated by a single street post.

"Here we are! Home sweet home!" Mr. E. smiled as he pulled the car into a small space just outside of the small building. "It's a bit bigger on the inside though. Don't be surprised!" He paused before he pushed the automatic lock on the doors. "And please, don't say a word until we're inside."

Keeping to his instructions, Harry silently followed the small, bouncing man into his brick-red house shaking his head in wonder.

"Alright then, Harry." Mr. E. sighed after he shut his door behind him and steered Harry forward and toward a lovely dining room table. "Make yourself at home, I'll get something ready for you to eat. I'm certain you must be hungry?"

"Starved." Harry agreed as he awkwardly looked around the dining area. "You have a wonderful home." He complimented his host, pulling out a dark-cherry wood chair that seemed to glow beneath the soft lighting of the room.

"Thank you, my boy!" Mr. E. called from what must have been from the kitchen area.

Harry smiled humorlessly as he ran his fingers along the back of one of the dining room chairs.

"If you keep your face like that for too long it'll get stuck like that." Mr. E commented from the door way carrying a tray of tea and sandwiches.

"Good." Harry replied with an absent mind. "Maybe then I'll be unrecognizable permanently." Harry grumbled with a bitter tone in his voice.

"Don't sound so miserable." Mr. E. admonished, grinning as he set the tray of assorted sandwiches on the table. "Sit." He ordered and Harry obeyed without question. "The first thing I must say, please enjoy yourself!" Mr. E. Smiled happily.

"Er, thanks." Harry scratched his head gently.

"In the morning we can begin a plan for your stay here." Mr. E. Said gently. "We can also go shopping to get you clothes and essentials."

"I don't have much money with me, sir. I only have 30 Galleons with me." Harry blushed. "If we could shop somewhere-"

"Now now, dear boy!" Mr. E. interrupted. "You are an honored and protected guest. It would be my sincerest wish to offer you clothes and essentials without accepting a dime!"

"A what?" Harry questioned.

"A dime, it's part of our muggle currency." Mr. E. explained. "We can cover more information in the morning."

"Thank you." Harry replied, continuing to eat his dinner.

* * *

Harry inhaled the fresh air, grateful for the summer he spent with Mr. E. Harry pulled his journal from his pack and settled against a tree to add a new entry. Harry wrote about his experience in the mountains of Washington State. He wrote about the knowledge he'd gained and his fears for the future. Tomorrow he'd be leaving the comfort of Seattle and the support and companionship of Mr. E. All of which he'd grown to appreciate.

"Harry?" Mr. E. called out from the bottom of the clearing. "Are you up there, son?"

"Yes, I'm just taking time to reflect." Harry explained as his teacher and friend climbed the small hill to join him.

"All set for tomorrow then?" He asked.

"Yeah, I hope so." Harry admitted honestly. "Not sure I'm ready to go back to school though." Harry joked and tucked his journal back into his pack.

"You'll do well, my boy." Mr. E. encouraged. "You've done phenomenally in your studies since coming here. You're more than ready."

"Thanks." Harry mumbled feeling embarrassed. "And you'll be sure to visit?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely, dear boy. I am, after all, your legal guardian for all intents and purposes."

"Thanks, Neil." Harry smiled relieved. "I can never thank you enough for what you've done for me."

"Dear boy, I'm happy to help." Mr. E. grinned. "Now let's get your things packed."

* * *

A/N: Happy reminder, I update more regularly with reviews. It's just the truth.


	3. Stronger

Pre: A/N:

I'm really slow with updates. I work for cake, pie, chocolate, reviews, my own personal amusement, and ice cream. I tend to update more often with these minor offerings.

Warnings: Future in Slashy-Slash. (Boy x Boy) Because I can.

It's a little occ. Just a little.

I don't own it. I just re-create it to suit my needs.

* * *

September 3rd, Forks Wa, Rainy.

Harry anxiously pushed his hair out of his face. "Today's going to be a long day." He grumbled gloomily. He sluggishly rolled out of bed and yawned widely. "Since when do full-grown wizards attend high school?" He continued to grumble unintelligibly and headed for the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

"And after the term's already started, no less." He griped. "Pah." He grumped, jamming his toothbrush into his mouth and turning the shower on at the same time. He allowed the hot water to wash the fuzziness from his mind, rinsing away his stress, loneliness, and all of his worries. The hot water worked its own personal brand of magic.

It took Harry a while to get dressed for the day. He dragged his feet in protest of willingly subjecting himself to muggle school again. "Though I guess it can't be any worse than it used to be." He pushed his fringe from his eyes and he slid his glasses on. "Might as well get this over with! Watch the house while I'm gone, won't you?" He asked his cat absently.

"Don't look at me like that, I know you understand just fine." He huffed at the cat's bored look. "Yeah yeah, you'll do what you like, I know." He flipped off the last of the lights and pocketed his brand-new hawthorn and shunka warakin hair wand.

"You can do this, Harry." He coached himself. Harry tugged on his charmed leather bracelet, feeling himself calm with the reassurance the small accessory offered him. He was surprised how quickly he'd agreed to the plain piece of jewelry, despite the added various protection charms.

 _"It's intended to boost your natural charm, m'boy." Mr. E grinned as offered Harry a plain, chestnut colored band._

"Charm?" Harry questioned, accepting the soft leather cautiously.

"As long as you wear it, people will feel inclined to feel at ease with you. Its designed to help remove suspicion, or fear, when dealing with strangers, or in your case, muggles. As it's been several years since you've actively lived amongst the non-magical folk, I thought it might be useful in lessening any mistakes you make or cover any strange terms or phrases you may have taken to in your time in the magical world. I've added a few extra charms for your protection, of course." Mr. E grinned broadly. He reached forward and swiftly clasped the band around Harry's left wrist.

"Wow." Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Thank you." He sincerely added. "But this must be expensive, I can't possibly accept this."

"Nonsense, son." Mr. E smiled gently. "These bracelets have a tendency to become attached to the wearer. Once you put it on, its yours forever."

 _"You did that on purpose." Harry shot his mentor a sideways glare._

"Who, me?" The elder man placed a hand against his chest. "Perhaps you shouldn't be so easily read?" He challenged.

Harry's lip twitched with amusement. Mr. E 36, Harry 0. "I suppose I'll have to find a way to repay you then." Harry stubbornly expressed. One day he wouldn't be so predictable. One day.

Harry smiled fondly at the memory and shook his sleeve down over the bracelet. "Right git." He said to the air. He quickly snagged a granola bar, and with car keys in hand, trotted out the door.

 _Guess I better not talk to myself out here._ Harry thought to himself while climbing into his old jeep. He cautiously checked each mirror and double checked his safety belt. "Whew." He exhaled and started the noisy engine.

Harry wasn't the best driver in the world but he had passed his driver's test the muggle way. "Oops…" He noted awkwardly as he accidentally cut someone off on his way into town. "Sorry!" He called out with sincerity. "Bit lost." He mumbled to himself while looking for the school.

It was his first time driving to the location since earlier that summer when Mr. E. had taken him for registration. "Forks High, Forks High…" He muttered thoughtfully and checked both sides of the road. "Ahh!" He cried out as he noticed the small cluster of buildings up ahead.

Forks High wasn't quite what Harry remembered it to be. There were students mingling all over the car park. It was significantly more crowded than he had been expecting for such a small town. He parked his jeep, hopped out, grabbed his backpack from the back, and locked his doors.

He sluggishly walked toward the front building, instinctively ignoring the stares of every student within range to see him. He decided that he would try to give the students the benefit of the doubt. It was impossible anyone knew him here.

He pushed open the door to the main building and walked up to the receptionist, mentally preparing himself. "Er, hello?" He inquired politely, "I'm new here."

"Yes, dear, I can tell." The woman replied. "Welcome to Forks High, sweetheart, I'm Mrs. Cope. Are you Harry then?"

He blinked in confusion and nodded slowly, rather suspicious.

"Your guardian called yesterday to ensure your enrollment would be complete. Here is your schedule and a list of your teachers. Please bring your schedule back at the end of the day and after all of your teachers have signed in the appropriate places," she instructed.

"Err, thanks." Harry mumbled collecting the papers.

"Have a nice day." The woman added before she turned back to her paperwork.

"You too…" Harry commented absentmindedly, looking at his list of classes. He exited back through the door he had come from. "Great. English, Physics, Painting and French right after I suffer through PE." Harry grumbled, glaring hatefully at his difficult class list. "I have to admit, none of that is worse than advanced chemistry and history."

Harry felt immensely grateful for the time he had spent with Mr. E. learning all the subjects he could, including muggle sciences and mathematics. He trudged his way into the building with a small white sign sporting a black number 4.

Harry nervously walked up to the first classroom in the hallway of building 4. He quietly pulled the door open, ignoring the curious faces of the half-full classroom. "Err, hello." He said awkwardly to the balding man in the front of the room.

"Ah! Mr. Porter, I take it?" The small man smiled at him.

"Yes, that's right." Harry nervously returned the smile.

"Welcome to Chemistry II, Mr. Porter. I am Mr. Banner. Do you have a paper for me to sign?" The small man asked him kindly, holding his hand out.

"Oh, right, yes." Harry pulled the folded piece of paper out of the side pocket of his bag. "Right then." Harry handed him the paper and shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Here you go, young man." Mr. Banner handed back the signed piece of paper. "Why don't you take the open seat over there right next to Miss Hale? She's our only student without a lab partner." Mr. Banner turned to face the whiteboard at the front of the room.

"Okay." Harry told him awkwardly, turning around to look at the half empty classroom, wondering who Miss Hale was. He blinked at the many half empty tables and began to worry he'd have to wait for everyone else to sit down before he found his seat.

"Over here." A melodic voice snapped, drawing his attention. Harry jumped and turned his head. He saw the most stunning person he'd ever seen in his life. He blinked several times and shook his head. He walked over to her table wondering how she had overheard his conversation.

"Um, hi." He said clumsily and slid onto the worn black stool. "I'm Harry." He offered his name politely and set his things on the ground next to their table.

She ignored him completely and tapped a perfectly manicured hand against the table top.

"Pardon." Harry mumbled, pulling a random notebook and pen out of his bag.

"Excuse me?" The blonde tossed her glossy curls over her shoulder. Her lovely features pulled in a gentle sneer. Harry felt scrutinized by her deeply golden eyes.

"I didn't mean to offend you." Harry told her. He'd never felt so rejected by a person so immediately before.

"I am not offended." She snipped and turned away, her delicate nose wrinkling slightly.

"Well, I'm sorry if I smell badly or something?" Harry questioned and sniffed the inside of his shirt. "I'm pretty sure I showered this morning?" He wondered thoughtfully.

"Why would I know what you smell like?" She shifted in her seat, looking rather uncomfortable to Harry. He felt like she would rather be somewhere, anywhere, else.

"Well, you have that look on your face. That 'Blimey, does this bloke even know what soap is?' look." Harry shrugged hopelessly as he tried an attempt at humor. "I promise I do shower, fairly often too."

"You're-" The girl paused mid-sentence. Harry internally winced as he expected some sort of insult. "Strange," she finished flatly.

Harry frowned and tried to asses her sudden change in demeanor. "Why thank you, Madame Hale." He mumbled. He wasn't sure if he should be upset by her revelation or not.

Hale didn't reply, she simply flared her nostrils and turned away. Harry watched from the corner of his eye as she leaned over in her seat, took something from her backpack, and placed a small pink notebook on the table in front of her.

Harry's eyes shifted away from his new lab partner. He observed the room quietly to himself and twisted on his stool thoughtfully. _This is kind of fun._ He thought to himself as he twisted back and forth with slightly more speed.

"If you fall off I will laugh at you." Harry blinked at his new lab partner, having forgotten she was there.

"I won't fall." He promised.

"Doubtful." She quipped.

"You can see the future?" Harry asked calmly.

"No." She told him and shifted on her stool again. Harry silently agreed that these stools were uncomfortable.

Harry shrugged and stopped as more people filed into the room. "Why don't you have a lab partner?" Harry attempted to continue his polite conversation. It wouldn't be very good to ostracize himself in the community. Wouldn't help him to blend in, or so Mr. E had expressed.

"Why?" She sighed. Harry wasn't sure exactly what she meant but he assumed she had want him to explain.

"Well, you're notably intelligent." Harry began slowly as he turned his head to look at her. "And obviously attractive. Doesn't that usually mean you have wankers crawling over one another to partner with you?"

She snorted, a pretty smile stretched across her impossibly beautiful face. "You would think so, yes." Her lips twitched with what Harry could only assume was laughter. "However if you could see my _boyfriend_ you would understand." Harry's own lips twitched as he fought back a smile. He was mildly sure she'd just threatened him.

"Ahh." Harry nodded and tapped his chin. "Large bloke then? Rippling muscles, grumpy face?" Harry guessed.

"Large and muscular, yes." She agreed with him. "But sweet, goofy, monkey face might be a better depiction." Harry's eyes flickered to her face. Her features softened for just a moment as she described her boyfriend. _Must be human after all._ He thought. He'd begun to wonder if she were some sort of sci-fi robot.

"Ahh." Harry managed before Mr. Banner began class.

Harry spent the next hour sitting next to his impressive lab partner, scribbling down the equations and theories from the board. He smiled softly when he occasionally recognized a particular equation from his time of study with Mr. E.

Harry jumped when the bell rang and shoved his notebook into his bag. "Come on." A heavenly voice broke his concentration. A small hand shot out in front of him and snatched his timetable from him.

"Oh, sure." Harry blinked, feeling startled. He hopped off his stool and walked swiftly next to his lab partner.

"Might as well show you where history class is since we have that together." She told him and expertly ignored the stares from their classmates.

"Er, thanks." Harry smiled up at her. "I appreciate it. I was starting to thnk you disliked me." Harry told her as he followed slightly behind her.

"I do." She told him calmly. She headed towards a new building with a small number 7 on the side.

"Ahh." Harry nodded calmly as he tried not to be bothered by her tone. He grabbed the door as she passed it off to him and hoisted his bag higher on his shoulder.

"You don't sound surprised." She sniffed. Harry wasn't sure if she sounded put off by it or irritated.

"I have this theory that you hate everyone equally." Harry replied honestly. "I can't really be bothered by it." He lied smoothly. When in truth it made him sad yet somehow he also felt _normal._ He wasn't disliked for anything he had, hadn't, or was supposed to do. It was a strange notion.

He barely heard her hostile exhale as she walked gracefully into the third classroom on the left.

Harry frowned as he walked to the head of the classroom. He waited awkwardly for the teacher to notice him.

"Yes?" She asked snappishly and held her hand out. "Your sheet?"

"Er, here." Harry stammered as he handed over his paper to be signed. "Thanks." He rambled and accepted the paper back a moment later.

"Go sit somewhere." The grumpy woman commanded as she motioned for Harry to leave.

Harry glanced back at her as he headed towards the middle of the classroom and sat in the only empty seat; the one his new lab partner had also pointed for him to take. "Thanks." Harry mumbled to her and frowned at the teacher in the front of the room. "Is she always-?" Harry scratched his chin as he attempted to scrounge up the right words.

"So exasperated?" Hale supplied as she sat back in her chair. "Yes." She nodded and turned to pull a notebook from her bag.

"Hm." Harry nodded and grabbed his own notebook.

"The smarter you are, the more she hates you." Hale told him suddenly as she turned the pages of her notebook. "She especially hates when you correct her when she is wrong."

"She reminds me of an old professor of mine." Harry smiled softly as he thought about his greasy haired potions professor.

"And you are smiling?" Hale sarcastically questioned.

"Because," Harry replied with a half shrug of his shoulders. "Snape didn't turn out so bad in the end, I guess. And I suppose she can't be nearly as bad." He rubbed his chin. "Definitely won't curse me anytime soon." He mumbled under his breath.

Hale didn't reply and Harry wasn't surprised. He was even less surprised when she ignored him for the rest of the period. Harry didn't mind as class began shortly after their last exchange.

Harry tried to remember what he was being told, about foreign histories he'd never heard about, but he was failing miserably. _I'm not sure even professor Binns is this boring_. Harry thought sleepily as he felt his eye lids drooping. _How does she manage to pay attention?_ Harry wondered in awe as he watched Hale scribble in her notebook; she looked the picture of the attentive student. She reminded Harry a lot of Hermione at that moment.

Harry's heart sank as he thought of his best friends. He truly missed them. He snapped his eyes back to the front of the room to stare at the notes on the board. No sense in being upset if he could avoid it.

Harry just managed to jerk himself awake as the bell blared through the room. "You'll need to go to the sports building next." He blinked up at his blonde partner and felt a tad startled. "And do try to pretend to listen, she hates slackers the most." Hale instructed and turned away from Harry. She waited just long enough for Harry to scoop his books into his backpack before she led the way out of the room.

"Sports building?" Harry asked her dumbly as he trudged along obediently and quickly, attempting to keep up with her pace.

"Right." Hale told him slowly, giving Harry the impression she was mocking him. "I saw your schedule earlier." She pointed to a tall building to the left of Harry. "Try not to get lost." She told him, just a hint of nastiness in her voice.

Harry merely nodded and muttered a quick thanks as he headed towards the specified building.

Harry finally had to admit defeat. PE was definitely the worst class he'd ever had. _You don't even get to fly to make up for that hellish torture!_ He grumbled to himself as he was herded towards the cafeteria. He was currently being held captive by some strange American girl. "Come, you can eat with us!" She giggled and tugged him towards the lunch line.

"Er," Was all Harry could get out before he his arm was tugged viciously. He stumbled a bit and attempted to right himself before he ended up on top of someone else. He scooped up random food items and followed the girl through the line and to a seat.

Harry couldn't remember a single name of any of the people around him. He sat in relative silence during the entire lunch period and only answered questions when asked of him. Eventually the students of Forks High realized that Harry didn't' have much to tell them and they stopped asking him so many questions.

"What's next on your schedule, Harrold?" The girl from earlier smiled brightly at him.

"Just Harry," he told her as he pulled his timetable out of his pocket. "Er, English class." He shrugged helplessly as the girl pulled on his arm.

"Oh good! I have math next! It's practically in the same building!" She chirped enthusiastically.

"No it's not, Mandy." A small boy on Harry's left piped up. "It's practically on the other side of campus." The kid scoffed.

"Shut up, jerk." The girl, who Harry realized was named Mandy, snapped back as she tugged on Harry's arm. "It's close enough. Let's go!" She huffed. Harry felt as though his arm might tear off at any moment.

"Right then," Harry snatched his bag off the ground and let the small girl pull him towards his classroom. He followed her in silence while she chattered to him about life in forks as well as life at Forks High. She tried to tell him all about what she had referred to as the "it crowd", whatever that meant, and herself, but Harry was already confused. "I don't know who that is." Harry frowned and shook his head for the fifth time.

"Oh, just listen, will you!" She exhaled loudly and stopped next to a building with a small number 3 on it. "Oh well, here's your building." She told him and rolled her eyes. "Second room on the right." She pushed him in the main door and took off back the way they came.

"Oh, thanks!" Harry called out to her. He headed towards his fourth class of the day. "I think?" He mumbled and walked into his class.

If anyone were to ask Harry what he did for the next few hours or so, he wouldn't have a clue. English class had been exceptionally boring and Physics so utterly confusing he convinced his brain to block the events from his memory. By the time he wandered into his second to last class of the day his mind was completely frazzled.

"Found your way on your own this time then?" A light, cold voice sang in his ear.

"Yes, thanks." Harry smiled refusing to jump at the icy tone in Hale's voice.

"You're hopeless." The beauty told him and tilted her head toward the back of the room. "Join us when you're done." She commanded and then practically floated to the back of the room. Harry didn't know who she was talking about as she sat in a cluster of empty desks. He was, however, highly confused by her apparent invitation to join her.

He could have sworn she hated him but he pushed that out of his mind for the time being and handed his note to the teacher and waited politely for her to sign the slip. "You'll have to find the empty seat somewhere. I can't quite remember where it is, dear, but we only have the one available. Here's your note, dear." The teacher airily stated and gracefully returned his paper.

Harry accepted his paper back. _Explains why she said to sit with her._ He thought quietly to himself. Harry frowned as he walked towards the back of the room and stared down at all the signatures he'd gathered through out the day. He nearly jumped when he looked up to see a bear of a man sitting next to his blonde lab partner. He hadn't heard him come in behind him. Harry chastised himself for his lack of constant vigilance.

"Honestly, I swear we meant to be back on time for first period," The bear started and waved a hand at the slimmer teen sitting in front of Hale, who Harry had also failed to notice. Maybe he was losing his edge? "But Edward just didn't want to drive any faster." The bear added in a bit of a whiney voice.

"He was driving fast enough." The other reprimanded smoothly. The teen's dangerous and sweet voice surprised Harry. He had been expecting a more gruff tone, similar to the bear. Instead he sounded rather dangerous to Harry's ears. Again Harry chastised himself. _Stop being so paranoid!_ He berated himself as he awkwardly shifted from foot to foot.

"Both of you shut up." Hale commanded and nodded her head towards Harry. "Sit." She told him and pointed to the empty chair next to the tall teen, directly in front of the bear. "Harry, Jasper. Jasper, Harry." She motioned to the teen with golden hair. "And this idiot over here is Emmett." She introduced them rather quickly.

"Hi." Harry smiled at them nervously and slowly sat in the chair she motioned for him to take.

"Were you just nice to him?" A surprised voice caught Harry's attention and he lifted his head in time to catch the receding end of a stare from Emmett.

"Yes, I was." Hale told him with a roll of her eyes. "If you had been here earlier you would know why. Correct, Harry?" Her golden eyes turned on Harry and the faintest of smiles graced her lips.

"She _smiled_ at you?" The look on the bear of a man's face scared Harry a little.

"Er, yeah, twice today, I think." Harry shrugged. "But it's not really a big deal," Harry began and held up his hands up. He was beginning to worry for his life at the strange expression on Emmett's face.

"That's amazing!" Emmett dropped his jaw staring between Harry and Hale. "She doesn't like anyone!" He exclaimed staring at Harry as if he were the 8th wonder of the world.

"That's what I said!" Harry grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"You two are the same brand of idiocy." Hale scowled and she glared at Emmett.

Harry smiled gently and shrugged his shoulders while Emmett spluttered indignantly. "I am definitely not an idiot!" Emmett cried out and held a hand to his chest. "You wound me!"

"You are only wounded because she is right." The dangerous voice floated from next to Harry and pulled Harry's glance to his left.

"Wounded!" Emmett cried again and turned to look at Harry's face. "Please agree with me!"

"Er, well, I'm not much of a nutter." Harry replied and shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" Emmett stared at him, a confused expression on his face.

"I'm not going to be the one to correct her." Harry explained. "I'd like to live another day." He said thoughtfully. "So, not a nutter."

Harry jumped slightly when Emmett started laughing, the deep sound rumbled through the giant's chest. "Let's keep him." Emmett grinned maniacally.

"He is not a pet, Emmett." Hale snapped. "We are only attempting to be cordial with him because he has to sit by us." She bit out nastily. Harry winced internally, struggling to keep his face straight. He didn't want to give Hale any more reasons to dislike him, even is she was being nicer.

"Rose," Emmett sighed and stared at her with large, puppy dog eyes.

Harry tilted his head slightly. He knew she didn't like him but he had started to understand her. Hale was, without a doubt, a Slytherin. And even though Harry had only known Emmett for a few minutes he was fairly positive the man was a Gryffindor. _What an odd pair._ Harry was beginning to feel rather amused.

"And now he's smiling." Emmett frowned and Harry blinked. "Did you find a defective human?"

Harry's lips twitched at the glare Hale threw towards Emmett. "And I'm the defective one?" Harry asked. He didn't notice the strange looks he received from Hale and Emmett as he turned around at the insistence of the professor, or rather teacher.

"Good afternoon, class!" Her cheerful voice rang throughout the studio-esque classroom. "We shall begin now." Harry blinked at the strange teacher who's name he'd already forgotten. He tried desperately not to eavesdrop on the sounds coming from behind him, but he managed to catch a few. One of which sounded suspiciously like an 'heeeyy' to Harry's ears.

"Today we will be attempting to paint our favorite song for our 15 minute flash paintings!" The teacher announced and ignored the bewildered groans from her students. "Now now, children, don't sound so surprised!" She cried out and threw her arms up. "This is a wondrous opportunity!" She told them. "Just pick out your favorite song and your paintbrush and go for it!"

Harry blinked and glanced around feeling slightly dazed. "C'mon, tiny." A gruff voice interrupted his musing as he glanced up at Emmett's giant form. "We have to collect stuff to paint." He explained and led Harry towards a supply cabinet. "Don't ever expect her to make sense." He warned with a nod towards the front of the room. "She's absolutely confusing."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Right then." Harry agreed and took the thin canvass and basket Emmett handed to him.

"You should have everything you need in that basket to paint." Emmett explained while he collected two of everything. "Jasper will show you what to do from there, right?"

"I suppose." A slight drawl from Harry's right made his head swivel back and forth between Emmett and Jasper.

"See? Like I said." Harry just smiled and shook his head. He carefully followed Emmett back towards his desk. He set up his stuff at random and stared at the blank canvass in front of him.

"You don't really have to paint anything that makes sense. It's art." Harry jumped slightly at the sudden voice from his right. He stared at the tall boy, who was sitting as far away from him as possible, and after a second, shrugged.

"If you say so." Harry murmured as he turned back to his canvas. He spent a while just staring. He couldn't think of any song that he could paint without painting some sort of wizard or strange creature. He frowned after about ten minutes and continued to stare. After another minute or so he gave up and grabbed the nearest color and paintbrush and decided to just make some scribbles on the page.

"Times up!" The teacher cried from the front of the room, just as Harry made a small yellow dot just to the left of the centre of the canvass. "I will choose four students at random, like usual, to share their work with the class!" She beamed at all of them.

 _Oh no_. Harry internally groaned as his heart sunk. He was always chosen at random. Always.

"I'll just draw one of your names out of the hat!" She announced to the class and pulled a dusty top hat from the shelf behind her desk.

"You'd think she'd remember that we already know about the hat by now, but it's like it's a new adventure every time!" Harry could hear Emmett tell Hale just behind him. He could barely contain a smile as he heard another 'heey'.

"Here we go!" The teacher merrily sang out as she dipped her hand into the hat. "Godwise, Carter, Johnson, and, oh, what do we have here?" The woman beamed as she pulled another name out of her top hat. "Porter!" Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Naturally." He cursed under his breath. He stood up and carried his non-painting to the front of the room and stood next to three of his fellow classmates.

"Now, Alyssa, why don't you tell us what you've painted?" The professor's overly cheery voice filled the room.

"I've re-created a piece by Bach." The plump girl told the class as she pointed to some strange brown and green swirls. "These moving strokes are supposed to explain the depth and heart of Bach's pieces!" Harry stared at the girl as if she'd gone mad. He was pretty sure the girl just threw some paint on the canvass and was making stuff up.

"You're right!" The teacher cried out and clasped her hands together. "Excellent work!"

Harry could barely contain himself as he sat through two more terrible explanations for two very strange paintings. Finally, it was his turn. He placed his mostly blank canvass on the easel and turned back to look at the teacher.

"Mr. Porter," She began and frowned slightly at Harry. "I'm afraid I don't understand your piece?" She began as she grasped her left elbow with her hand.

"Err, Winter Wonderland?" Harry suggested and shrugged awkwardly. "It's a snowstorm with a, um," Harry paused and tilted his head to the side. "Cabin." He finally concluded in an attempt to explain the yellow dot. "Only it's hard to see what the cabin is, it's just a speck of light to the observer?" He lied awkwardly.

"Of course!" The teacher cried out, startling the plump girl next to Harry, who he was pretty sure was named Amber or Ashley or something like that. "This is a beautiful piece!" She told him as she stared at him with misty blue eyes. "You drew the golden light in the distance, welcoming the weary traveler into the warmth and love that is Christmas!" She clapped her hands together and turned to the rest of the class. "Isn't this marvelous!" She cried out and turned back to Harry. "Excellent for you first day, truly excellent."

Harry just stared at her like she was insane. "Thanks, I think." Harry mumbled and blinked in confusion.

"You may go back to your seats dears." She told the four of them as Harry retrieved his painting from the easel. He waked back to his seat. He stole a glance back at the teacher, a look of complete bewilderment on his face.

"You are a genius." Emmett told him as Harry sank into his seat at the back of the room.

"Did she eat one too many tubes of paint in her life?" Harry mumbled back. "I painted a yellow dot!"

"That's the genius of it!" Emmett sniggered while Hale rolled her eyes.

"It's total rubbish!" Harry whispered back. "She's completely mental."

"Well, yes." Emmett told him with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Didn't Jasper tell you?"

"I told him to paint whatever he wanted as it would not matter to her anyway." The blonde to Harry's right said slowly. Harry wasn't sure if he normally spoke that slowly or if he was making fun of Emmett.

"So you painted a yellow dot?" Hale asked Harry, one of her pale eyebrows arched.

"I couldn't think of anything." Harry shrugged. "So I just picked a color and poked the page."

Emmett laughed as Hale shook her head. Harry just rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Just ignore him." Jasper told him, a small smile tugged at his lips. "It is the only way to live peacefully."

Harry wasn't sure if he should smile or not but was spared the dilemma as the bell rang the end of the period.

"Jasper, be a dear and take Harry to French class with you." Hale commented as she handed her bag to Emmett. "And you, carry this." Harry blinked in astonishment as he realized Hale had remembered what classes he was taking.

"As you wish, ma'am." Jasper replied, picked up his bag, and stood in one fluid motion.

"Thanks." Harry told the taller teen as he followed nervously behind him. He didn't want to be a nuisance.

"It isn't a problem." Jasper told him politely, his long fluid strides forcing Harry to walk quickly to keep up. Harry followed the quiet boy as he led him into a building with a small number 2 on it. Harry was having trouble remembering which class was in which building.

Harry followed Jasper into a small room, with only 10 students inside. The bell rang just as the two of them entered. Jasper went to sit down as Harry went to speak with the teacher.

"Bonjour, dear. Vous serais Monsieur Porter, n'est pas?" The teacher beamed at him. Harry fumbled through his memory to remember as much French as he could.

"Oui, madame." Harry told her, the language falling clumsily from his tongue.

"Bienvenue, M. Porter!" She smiled kindly at him. "Voulez-vous prendre un siege a cote de M. Asher, s'il vous plait? M. Asher, levez ton main pour M. Porter."

Harry sighed, shuffling to sit next to a gangly boy with short, dirty blonde hair. He wasn't entirely sure what his new teacher had said, but he was pretty sure she told him to sit next to the boy who was awkwardly waving his hand at him.

Harry had never felt so confused in his life. He could only understand a few words and phrases the teacher said. A quick glance to his left told him Ahser didn't either. "Don't worry." The gangly boy told him, "You'll feel this confused everyday, get used to it." The boy grinned at him. Harry merely groaned, dropping his chin onto his hand. He was pretty sure the boy next to him laughed. The class quickly began and the teacher wasted no time assigning work.

"Pratiquer avec votre partenaire!" The teacher called out as Harry awkwardly turned to Asher.

(Practice with your parters)

"Allo." Asher grinned at him. "Ma francais est tres terrible!" The boy winked at him. "Ma knowledge est tres lacking, et je besoin, uh, a practice, er, more." The boy shrugged.

(Hello. My French is really bad. My knowledge is really lacking, and I need to practice more.)

Harry grinned broadly. "Vous me… rappeles mon…. mieux ami, Ron." Harry told him. He hoped he recalled the right words.

(You remind me of my friend Ron)

"Ah, Grazie, credo che!" The boy grinned as the teacher walked up behind them.

"Questa e una classe pour la Francais, M. Ahser. S'agit pas pour l'italien!" She admonished, frowning deeply at the boy.

(This is a French class. It's not for Italian.)

"Desole." He shrugged, grinning at her. "Mais mon Italiano c'est tres miuex que mon francais."

(Sorry. But my Italian is much better than my French.)

"Si vous avez passé le même laps de temps sur l'étude du français comme vous avez fait sur l'italien vous ne serait pas avoir une excuse!" She snapped, glaring at Ahser.

(If you spent the same amount of time studying French as you did Italian you wouldn't have an excuse.)

"Sono cresciuto parlando italiano." He replied, a heavy Italian accent pouring from his mouth.

(I grew up speaking Italian.)

"Ca suffit assez de votre bouche aujourd'hui." The teacher snapped, stalking away from them.

(That's enough of your mouth today. [Least I think that's what I wrote.] )

"Honestly, she hates me." Asher whispered to Harry in English. "She's just mad that I know more Italian than she does French."

"Why are you taking French then?" Harry whispered back.

"You are a Brit then!" Asher grinned. "I thought your accent was a little funny sounding en francais. And I would take Italian if it was offered. This school is just too small to offer it." He shrugged. "Though I somehow doubt that even if they did offer Italian, it wouldn't be able to teach me anything. They'd probably only have Italian 1 or something."

"Italian 1?" Harry stared at him. "Who names these bloody classes? Small children?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, what do you name your classes over seas?" Asher shot back as he grinned.

"Never mind." Harry internally winced. There was not a way he could say 'NEWT level Potions' as a response.

"S'what I thought." Asher told him. Harry nearly jumped again as the bell rang.

"See you tomorrow then!" Asher told him as he packed his bag quickly. "Later!" He called out and dashed for the exit before Harry was halfway done packing his bag.

Harry finished packing his bag and wandered out of the classroom. His head was spinning with all the new random knowledge he'd learned. He walked to the front office and handed the small slip of paper to Mrs. Cope, nodding to her as he headed back out to his jeep. Finally, his first day at school was over.

* * *

A/N:

I wrote this chapter more than a year or two ago, but it still makes me laugh. I found a way to make it fit with my new themes. At least I'm hoping so.

If you speak French, happen to be better at it than I am (which isn't difficult), and want to correct me on anything I missed, let me know. I'm always eager to improve.

For those of you wondering, this is still going to be a Slash story. SLASHY SLASH. As in I'm going to slash through you with my Boy on Boy fantasy nonsense.

Yeah. I went there.

Also, let me know what you think. To those of you who took the time to follow, review, and favorite, thank you. I appreciate you.


End file.
